Subjugator
The Subjugator is a [[:Category:Super Capital Ship|'Super Capital Ship']] capable of dishing out and tanking huge amounts of damage. Description The Subjugator is one of the few Super Capital Ships in the game. It is extremely large and contains many large weapons. It has a long body with Turrets lined along its top and bottom. There are multiple U.N.E. flags located throughout the ship. Interior The interior is a round room with 3 screens and an control seat that is very similar to the Executioner. Advantages * Second highest health in the game, only behind the Prototype X-1. * Amazingly high Shield damage. * Can hit all Turrets along its broadsides. * Ships that are big enough to do serious damage to you are too big to easily fit in any of your blind spots. * Large Cargo Hold. * Has a high explosion value of 1000 (galaxy has 750 Disadvantages * Slow and non-maneuverable. * Huge, making it an easy target for Spinals and heavy weaponry. * Easily swarmed thanks to a blind spot at the back. * No Spinals. * Due to only having Capital and Super Capital Turrets, it is very difficult to hit small ships. * If you bought any other Super Capital Ship, it would cost you 2 millions of credits to get. This one costs 2.1 millions. Strategy * Don't travel alone in this ship. * Don't take risks. It is not easy to escape thanks to its slowness and enormous volume. * It is very hard to take out small ships with this, so use it for fighting Starbases or large ships head-on. * Don't overestimate the health of this ship. It can easily be swarmed and destroyed by a skilled team, also take in mind the horrible turn rate in case you want to return and despawn. Version History * Added in version .65b * Disabled in .66b along with the other Super Capitals due to weapon part/alien device duplication glitch. * Received a turret placement change during the Halloween 2019 Event. * Received a remodel in .66b * Reactivated in .66b shortly after being disabled due to the weapon part/ alien device duplication glitch, but now with a credit cost. Trivia * Extremely large. * Contains several U.N.E flags. * The original model's interior included Capital Triple Lasers, allowing for absurd shield damage if used correctly. * Subjugate means to take over by force and/or to make people submit to you. * Closely resembles the Invincible from the game Star Conflict * One of the few ships to have an interior which has an animated screen. * It is the longest ship in the game. * Excluding Prototypes, this Super Capital Ship is the most material expensive. (3.36 millions of credits worth in materials) * If you try to sell it you will get 1.9+ million credits, this means it almost pays itself back, so you can use this as a 'Piggy Bank'. Category:Super Capital Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Browse Category:Capital Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Ships Category:Broadside